


"Noona, I Need You."

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, Drabble, F/M, Fetish, K-Pop - Freeform, Kink, MX, Quickie, Random & Short, Sexy, Short, Short & Sweet, Teasing, kpop, noona, under four hundred words, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: Changkyun feels as if you had been teasing him day in and day out--and he was right. After months of your pleasurable torment, he can't help but beg to have you.





	"Noona, I Need You."

For months, you had been teasing Changkyun. Being years older than him, you found it easy to make him feel like your ‘baby boy’. Your hands tended to find him in public places, brushing against his more sensitive areas, catching at his groin or against his thighs and backside, just giving enough to stimulate him tortuously, teasing him thoroughly. Sometimes, you would step it up, grabbing him on the way to the sitting area and pulling him in, rubbing at him through his pants and kissing lightly at his neck with no intention of going further for the moment, knowing that he wouldn’t do a thing about it other than take it. You’d make him whimper and whine, gaining needy words from those gorgeous lips. 

On a particularly rowdy night, you would pull Changkyun into your lap and kiss at his ear, pushing your hand between his legs. He would tip his head down, staring down into your shirt, admiring the slope of your chest, the view only making him harder against your teasing touches. He couldn’t take it any longer and would pull from you, shoving you back softly. As you stared deviantly at him, he would pull back just to look at you, coming close and pushing you back, forcefully spreading your legs with his knees, pinning you to the bed. With one hand keeping him up, the other would disappear, the sound of his zipper loud in the room before the dense heat of him would hit against your thigh and he’d breath out audibly. 

Pushing his free hand up into your skirt, he would shove it up and pull your lace underwear down to your ankles, growling pleasured at the scent of you. You stared in shock at his dominance, your face lit up in blush and your eyes widened. You were so wet already, you knew you were soaking the bed beneath you. For a moment, he just admired the way you looked like this, beneath him, his hand slowly stroking his cock as he ran his tongue along his lips, hips twitching forward for more. Something about it aroused you far more than you ever anticipated, and you found your thighs quivering with need, slanting open, but you wouldn't dare beg aloud. Your lashes fluttered and he immediately made full eye contact with you, licking his lips as he dropped his hips, prodding slowly, your flesh warming to welcome the mushroomed tip, “Noona…” He whispered, deep voice rumbling, “…I can’t take it any more. I need to be inside of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quickie! I'm finding it hard to gather inspiration enough to write long things as of late, so I am trying to make up for it in drabble format~ I hope you accept this. I am working on a few longer things as we speak, so please anticipate those coming out in the coming week or so! Sorry this is so short! Life is stressing me as of late, so I am trying my best to keep the ball rolling! Hwaiting!


End file.
